


Na wpół zagrzebana czara

by tehanu



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Archaeology, Case Fic, First Time, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Translation, Victorian
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5224280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehanu/pseuds/tehanu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zagadka do rozwiązania, a w niej starożytny przedmiot, jedna sprzeciwiająca się konwencjom kobieta i dwóch – a właściwie czterech – niezwykłych mężczyzn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Na wpół zagrzebana czara

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iza S.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Iza+S.), [tweedisgood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tweedisgood/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Half-Buried Cup](https://archiveofourown.org/works/528609) by [tweedisgood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tweedisgood/pseuds/tweedisgood). 



— Jak na razie, panie Lanner, nie daje mi pan szczególnych powodów sądzić, że potrafiłbym rozwiązać pański problem, a już żadnych w ogóle by sądzić, że uznałbym próbę rozwiązania go za ciekawe przedsięwzięcie.

Sherlock Holmes przeniósł wzrok z naszego klienta na mnie; aż biły od niego rozczarowanie i frustracja. To po to, Watson, kazałeś mi dzisiaj wstać? – pytał milcząco. To przez to nie pozwoliłeś mi na choćby najmniejszą dawkę niosącego pocieszenie środka pobudzającego, dla której może wstać byłoby warto?

Morton Lanner, młodzieniec o tak zaskakująco zgrabnym ciele, urodziwej twarzy i innych atrakcyjnych cechach, że kiedy wszedł do nas do salonu, nie wiedziałem, czy aby jest z krwi i kości, pochylił się do przodu i przytknął złożone w wąską wieżyczkę palce do ust jak małe dziecko, kiedy się modli. Bóg, do którego skierowana była ta akurat modlitwa, pozostał nieporuszony. Nie powiedziałbym, że gardził zranioną duszą czy skruszonym sercem, ale tak naprawdę pragnął zagadki do rozwiązania. Najlepiej zagadki doskonałej.

Ja pragnąłem tylko, żeby znalazł sobie jakieś zajęcie. Jakiekolwiek. Opisując wyjątkowy charakter przyjaciela, zdarzało mi się robić aluzje do jego zmiennych nastrojów, do napadów nadludzkiej energii, po których przychodziły dni, w czasie których milkł i szukał odosobnienia. Czasem nastroje te były niemal na jego zawołanie i naginał je do swojej woli, jakby giął w rękach pogrzebacz, karmiąc nimi swoje sprawy i głodząc czas wolny, tak że ten jego nadzwyczajny intelekt angażował się wtedy tylko, kiedy był potrzebny.

Kiedy indziej jego zdrowie chwiało się pod ciężarem wymagań, jakie sam sobie stawiał; tonął i mimo wielkiej siły umysłu nie potrafił wypłynąć na powierzchnię. Kładł się wtedy nie na sofie, lecz u siebie na łóżku, obracał się twarzą do ściany i odrzucał każdą propozycję dotrzymania mu towarzystwa czy znalezienia rozrywki. Dzień wcześniej słyszałem, jak burczy, że żałuje, że nie może być martwy i wracać do życia tylko wtedy, kiedy coś uczyni je wartym wysiłku, jakiego wymaga. Być może dramatyzował i nic więcej, ale wolałem nie ryzykować.

Wolałem też nie zastanawiać się dłużej nad tym, że nie zaliczał obecności przyjaciela do kategorii rzeczy, dla których warto żyć. Wiedziałem to od dawna, a jeżeli od czasu do czasu musiałem tę lekcję powtórzyć – cóż, widać nie byłem zbyt bystrym uczniem. Kochałem go, a on chłonął tę miłość jak aksamitna zasłona chłonie światło, nie okazując wdzięczności ani wzajemności, ale za to mieniąc się kolorami, które bez tego światła, bez tego kochania nie byłyby możliwe. Tacy już byliśmy – takie mieliśmy przyzwyczajenie i przebranie.

Kiedy piszę o miłości, Czytelnik może wziąć to słowo w każdym znaczeniu, w jakim zechce, proszę tylko, by nie był naiwny. Obawiam się bowiem, że Czytelnika naiwnego to moje opowiadanie nieraz zaskoczy. Niewykluczone, że kiedy ujrzy ono wreszcie światło dnia, za dziesiątki, a może setki lat, naiwnością będzie przypuszczać, że mam na myśli cokolwiek innego niż _eros_. Sądzę, że im bardziej świat podziwia złożoność w nauce i mechanice, tym mniej jest na nią gotowy, gdy przychodzi do subtelnych poruszeń serca. A szkoda. Kochałem Sherlocka Holmesa na długo, długo wcześniej, niż obudziła się we mnie choćby najmniejsza ochota, by pójść z nim do łóżka, na długo przed tym, jak w ogóle umiałem wyobrazić go sobie w łóżku z drugim człowiekiem.

Co innego nasz klient. O swoim nieżyjącym przyjacielu, panu Fredericku Treasie wyrażał się z takim nieumiarkowanym podziwem i uczuciem, że nikt nie mógłby wątpić, że był on dla niego wszystkim, i chcąc nie chcąc pomyślałem o pewnych tomikach poezji, a i pewnych tekstach medycznych, pożyczanych sobie nawzajem ostrożnie przez ludzi zainteresowanych... takimi sprawami. Fakt, o wdowie po Treasie mówił prawie tak samo. Holmes zniósł tę lawinę wyrazów emocji mężnie, ale kiedy Lanner zaczął porównywać panią Trease do klasycznych wzorów cnoty i cytować Plutarcha w oryginale, uniósł dłoń.

— Nie interesuje mnie, czy jest ona Penelopą, czy Marcją, córką Filipa, czy nimi oboma naraz i Najświętszą Marią Panną w jednej osobie. Powtórzę: dlaczego miałbym wziąć tę sprawę? Ktoś obiecał panu pewną spuściznę, a pan się rozczarował, to wszystko. Być może przedmiot ten zaginął, uległ zniszczeniu albo został skradziony, czy to we Włoszech, czy po drodze do Anglii. A może po prostu pan Trease zmienił zdanie.

— Freddie by tego nie zrobił. Na pewno nie. Jego słowo było wiążące jak niewolnicze kajdany.

Holmes uniósł jedną brew i spojrzał na mnie z ukosa. Wyraz jego twarzy nie tyle mówił, co krzyczał: _Freddie?_ Następnie zaś jego uniesiona brew jęła mnie błagać, bym bezzwłocznie dał go zamknąć w domu dla obłąkanych, w razie gdyby zdarzyło mu się kiedyś nieopatrznie zwrócić się do mnie per „Johnny”.

— Powinien pan wziąć tę sprawę, panie Holmes — oświadczył uparcie Lanner — ponieważ niewątpliwie nieczęsto zdarza się panu okazja, żeby przenieść się w przeszłość.

Papieros, który był już w połowie drogi do ust mojego przyjaciela, nagle znieruchomiał.

— Nieczęsto... rzeczywiście — przyznał Holmes. Rozchmurzył się i usiadł wygodniej, patrząc przez przymrużone oczy. — Jak przypuszczam, ściśle rzecz ujmując tym razem też nie; ale proszę bardzo, niech pan rozwinie temat.

Lanner uśmiechnął się jak rybak, któremu zakołysała się łódź. Ów pokaz przeprowadzanego od niechcenia wywiadu nie zmylił go ani trochę bardziej niż mnie. Holmes połknął przynętę.

— Pan Trease był uczonym, starożytnikiem i wielbicielem wszystkiego, co rzymskie. Lato spędzał na wykopaliskach we Włoszech, zimę w Anglii, w domu pod każdym względem wzorowanym na _domus_ wykształconego i majętnego obywatela rzymskiego. Dwa tysiące lat mijają w mgnieniu oka, panie Holmes, kiedy człowiek przekracza jego próg. Każdy detal oddany jest idealnie wiernie, tak autentyczny jak to tylko możliwe dzięki wielkiemu oddaniu i jeszcze większej wiedzy.

— Co pana z nim łączyło?

— Byłem jego uczniem, a on moim nauczycielem i przywódcą, także duchowym; kapłanem misteriów pogrzebanych w ziemi. Spotkaliśmy się w roku, w którym skończyłem Cambridge – raptem pięć lat temu. Podróżowałem wtedy po Europie, odwiedzając wszystkie miejsca, o których wcześniej czytałem. Greccy filozofowie i dramaturdzy przemawiali do mego serca od lat i spędziłem wiele szczęśliwych godzin na Akropolu, w orfickich Delfach i pięknych Mykenach. Rzym nie budził we mnie wówczas wielkiego zachwytu, ale kiedy na ostatnim etapie podróży spotkałem Freddiego Trease’a – powiedziano mi, żebym pod żadnym pozorem nie pominął Pompejów, a tak się złożyło, że był tego dnia na wykopaliskach – on otworzył mi oczy. Wydobywając dzieła rąk Rzymian spod popiołów, pokazywał mi przedmioty, ale i to, w ilu męskich sztukach i cnotach celowali. Grecja przed nimi upadła, jak ja padłem przed nim, pokonany, zdobyty. Był znakomitym nauczycielem – mistrzem i wzorem tych samych męskich sztuk i cnót, które tak cenił. — Lanner posłał nam prześliczny uśmiech i przygładził sobie blond włosy dłonią drobną i smukłą jak dłoń kobiety.

— A pan podobnie go ujął? — Holmes zignorował jego egzaltowany sposób mówienia, choć ja siedziałem z otwartymi ustami. Słyszałem w życiu mniej wylewne panny młode.

— Był życzliwy i uprzejmy; zostaliśmy przyjaciółmi. Nie roszczę sobie pretensji do niczego więcej; nawet teraz nie czuję się tak naprawdę godny.

— A jednak uważa pan, że ta spuścizna się panu należy.

Lanner zrobił taką minę, jakby Holmes autentycznie go tym zranił.

— Należy? O, nie. Ja tylko chcę mieć jakąś pamiątkę, jakąś cząstkę jego wielkiej namiętności, znak tych tak drogich memu sercu dni, kiedy razem kopaliśmy w ziemi, razem podziwialiśmy znaleziska, rozmawialiśmy, dyskutowaliśmy – bo Freddie pozwalał mi mieć własne zdanie, wręcz się z tego cieszył, twierdził, że tylko tak można się czegoś naprawdę nauczyć.

Mój przyjaciel pociągnął nosem, zdusił w połowie wypalonego papierosa i zapalił nowego.

— W dziedzinie opartej na spekulacjach, może i tak. Ja wolę fakty. Proszę mi dokładnie opowiedzieć – ale _dokładnie_ – w jakich okolicznościach został znaleziony przedmiot, o który chodzi, i wszystko, co go dotyczy, a co wydarzyło się później. Nie dokonując żadnej redakcji ani wyboru. Interpretację może pan pozostawić mnie.

— Dobrze. To było latem roku dziewięćdziesiątego pierwszego – trzy lata temu. Jak co roku od naszego pierwszego spotkania pojechałem mu pomagać. Mieliśmy obaj to szczęście, że dysponowaliśmy takimi środkami, że nie musieliśmy przebywać w Anglii przez cały czas. Rok wcześniej Freddie – to znaczy Trease – załatwił u władz pozwolenie na pomiary i wykopaliska w ustronnym miejscu niedaleko pewnego źródła; podczas orki znaleziono tam jakieś dachówki. Był na bieżąco ze wszystkimi najlepszymi metodami archeologicznymi. Odkrył wspaniałą willę, panie Holmes, przykrytą popiołem i pumeksem, wyrzuconymi przez wielki wulkan. Praca była ciężka, bo trzeba było odsłaniać budowlę, skuwając skorupę litej skały, uważając przy tym, żeby oznaczyć każdy przedmiot przed zabraniem go. Pod koniec lata dotarliśmy do prywatnych pomieszczeń willi. Wszędzie w tufie tkwiły cenne przedmioty.

W przeddzień mojego wyjazdu – musiałem się stawić na weselu członka rodziny – pokazał mi brzeg pięknej czary z zielonego szkła, okutego brązem. Naczynie przetrwało jakoś wybuch, chociaż z kredensu, w którym stało, został węgiel, i leżało na boku, odsłaniane stopniowo. Widoczną już część ozdabiała scenka, na której dwóch mężczyzn biesiadowało, popijając z jednego kielicha takiego samego kształtu jak ten, o którym mowa. Powiedział, że coś w tym obrazie nieodparcie przypomina mu nas dwóch, i przysiągł mi, że gdyby w zamian za swoje starania mógł stamtąd zabrać tylko jedną rzecz, byłaby to ta czara, i że dałby mi ją w prezencie. Zamieścił to nawet w testamencie. Zmarł cztery miesiące temu – w idy marcowe, co za ironia – a kiedy autentyczność testamentu została potwierdzona, czary nie udało się znaleźć.

— Jeden człowiek może obiecać drugiemu księżyc. To jeszcze nie znaczy, że ma go w kieszeni — zauważył Holmes, w sumie rozsądnie. — Czy w ogóle wiadomo, że czara została wyniesiona z terenu wykopalisk?

Lanner westchnął.

— Nie z taką pewnością, która by pana zadowoliła. Trease planował opublikować ilustrowane sprawozdanie ze swojej pracy po jej ukończeniu, no ale nie żyje... Prawdę mówiąc, spodziewałem się, że przekaże resztę pracy jakiemuś innemu uczonemu, jeśli sam nie będzie w stanie jej ukończyć, ale nie zrobił tego. Słyszałem, że stanowisko w pobliżu źródła zostało porzucone. Nikt nie wie, co stało się z jego notatkami, ani gdzie się podziały znaleziska. Być może ma je jego sponsor, ale nie odpowiada na moje listy.

Holmes nagle uniósł głowę i zmrużył oczy, jakby dostrzegając na horyzoncie daleki kształt o obiecującym stopniu złożoności.

— Jak się nazywa ten sponsor?

— To ten sam Włoch, który przekazał Trease’owi ziemię, opłacił mu też robotników i narzędzia: signor Marco Figlio, sekretarz rady muzeum w Neapolu.

— Pan Figlio nie odpowiadał na pana listy, ponieważ nie żyje. Zmarł pod koniec zeszłego roku. Dziwię się, że pan o tym nie wiedział.

Nie przyszło mu na myśl, że łatwiej byłoby się dziwić, skąd wie o tym angielski detektyw, co nie znaczy, że nie sprawił mu przyjemności widok nas obu gapiących się na niego z ustami rozdziawionymi jak dziób muchołówki. Cmoknął z dezaprobatą.

— Panowie. Czytam gazety, wiecie. — Jeżeli przez słowo „czytać” rozumie się „mentalnie fotografować”, to oczywiście czytał. — Panie Lanner?

— To najtrudniejsza część mojej opowieści. Pod koniec dziewięćdziesiątego pierwszego Freddie się ożenił, z damą młodszą od niego o dziesięć lat, córką Henry’ego Parmintera, dyrektora szkoły Cechu Wyrabiaczy Świec. Zdawało mi się – nie, więcej niż się zdawało, tak było – że od tego momentu nasza zażyła przyjaźń ochłodła. Naturalnie kiedy mężczyzna zakłada własny dom i rodzinę, na jakiś czas traci zainteresowanie ludźmi i miejscami, które nie mieszczą się w jego murach. Z początku więc się nie martwiłem.

Holmes kiwnął głową. Może myślał o innej przyjaźni obranej kiedyś do kości w podobnych okolicznościach. Dziś wiem, że odczuł mój ożenek mocniej, niż kiedykolwiek dał po sobie poznać. Podobnie i ja miałem w sercu taki twardy punkt, w którym nie potrafiłem wybaczyć ani zapomnieć pewnej innej, o wiele większej ofiary, złożonej rzeczom niewspólnym – i to niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo się ucieszyłem, widząc, jak przygarbiony księgarz przeistacza się w rannego wędrowca, wracającego do domu z dalekiej drogi (a ucieszyłem się tak bardzo, że zemdlałem, jak to już napisałem gdzie indziej, a później płakałem, jak poza tą jedną okazją jeszcze nigdy do dziś).

Bywa tak, jak sądzę, że pewne rzeczy lepiej przemilczeć, póki się trochę nie przegryzą, a ich gorycz z zatruwającego przyszły spokój jadu zmieni się w uwydatniającą jego smak przyprawę. Lanner chyba się ze mną zgadzał.

— Cztery razy odrzucał moje zaproszenia, byśmy spędzili popołudnie w galerii rzeźby, która to rozrywka we Włoszech sprawiała nam wielką radość. Odczekałem kilka miesięcy i napisałem do niego po raz piąty w nadziei, że niczym go nie obraziłem. Odpisał jak najserdeczniej i obiecał, że niedługo się zobaczymy. Zjedliśmy razem lunch, ja zaś od razu poruszyłem w rozmowie temat wykopalisk. Powiedział, że żałuje, ale nadchodzącego lata nie będzie mógł przyjechać i następnego być może też nie. Nie podał przyczyny, stwierdził tylko, że musi zostać w Anglii.

Później kilka razy byłem gościem na kolacji w jego domu; spotykaliśmy się też na wykładach i wystawach. Atmosfera między nami była uprzejma, nawet serdeczna – lecz nigdy taka jak dawniej. Mój towarzysz, który dawniej okazywał uczucia tak swobodnie, teraz milkł często albo przestawał się nagle uśmiechać i odwracał wzrok. Wszystko w jego zachowaniu powstrzymywało mnie przed zapytaniem go wprost o zdrowie i o to, czy jest szczęśliwy. Niegdyś dzieliliśmy się ze sobą każdą przelotną myślą i wrażeniem, każdym zapałem i silniejszym uczuciem; teraz było tak, jakbym patrzył na bramę, zatrząśniętą i zamkniętą od środka na zasuwę. Nie wiedziałem ani jak ją otworzyć, ani czy w ogóle mam to zrobić. Rozumie pan więc, że stawką jest coś więcej niż tylko zaginiona czara. Straciłem przyjaciela, i to dawniej niż przed czterema miesiącami. A teraz nie mogę go już zapytać, dlaczego.

Przez jakiś czas, może kilka minut, Holmes siedział w milczeniu i nieruchomo jak Sfinks. Oczy miał zamknięte. Nasz gość najwyraźniej podejrzewał, że detektyw zasnął, ale ja wiedziałem, że tak nie jest. Kiedy Holmes podskoczył, zacierając ręce, Lanner sam prawie wyskoczył z fotela.

— Dobranoc, panie Lanner. Jak sądzę, mam już wszystko, czego mi na tym etapie potrzeba. Proszę zostawić Watsonowi adres tego skrawka starożytnego Rzymu, który udaje angielski dom. Ja muszę wyjść. — Zanim jeszcze skończył to zdanie, chwycił kapelusz i płaszcz i był w połowie drogi do drzwi; zanim Lanner doszedł do siebie, te się za nim zamknęły. Nasz klient popatrzył za nim błyszczącymi oczami – o, jak ja dobrze znam to spojrzenie, bądź co bądź nierzadko widuję je w lustrze – po brzegi pełnymi zachwytu i niedowierzania, urazy i wyczekiwania. Potem wyrzekł to jedno słowo, które, gdybym był redaktorem „Oksfordzkiego Słownika Języka Angielskiego”, uznałbym za adekwatną skróconą definicję wyrażenia „Sherlock Holmes”:

— Nadzwyczajne.

 

*

 

Spałem już, kiedy Holmes wrócił, a kończyłem śniadanie, kiedy wstał. Wszedł do salonu w koszuli nocnej i szlafroku, zamyślony, paląc drugiego albo i trzeciego papierosa tego dnia, i usiadł do stołu tylko po to, żeby poczytać gazetę. Na stojaku została ostatnia grzanka; zapytałem, czy jest głodny. Drgnął, zaskoczony. Przez krótki moment widziałem w jego twarzy dokładnie to, co zobaczył Morton Lanner w twarzy swojego przyjaciela, a raczej to, co musiało tamten wyraz poprzedzić: jak zatrzaskuje się brama i zamyka zasuwa. Nie zdążyłem dostrzec, co za sobą skryła.

— Zajmiemy się od razu sprawą — oznajmił. — Gotowy? Otrzep sobie wąsy z okruchów, mój chłopcze; z tego, co słyszałem, absolutnie nie wypadałoby, żebyś pokazał się pani Trease, wyglądając niechlujnie.

A zatem poprzedniego wieczoru zbierał informacje, szukał innych opinii na temat Laury Trease i Domus Concordiae – Domu Zgody. Który zupełnie _nie_ zgadzał się ze swoimi sąsiadami w szerokiej alei w Highgate, samymi przysadzistymi willami z żółtej cegły i stiuku, sam jednak był cudem proporcjonalności i gracji. Przeszliśmy przez wąskie drzwi pośrodku szerokiego, bielonego kamiennego muru, jarzącego się jak zjawa na cmentarzysku dymu i brudu. Wiekowy odźwierny, posępny przygarbiony człowiek o wyglądzie upiora, bezustannie wciągający powietrze przez kolosalne dziury w uzębieniu, zarzucił ciężki wełniany płaszcz na gołą głowę i odsłonięte przez krótką tunikę rzymskiego proletariusza kościste kolana i porzucił miłe ciepło swego ażurowego przenośnego paleniska, aby nas wpuścić. Większą część jego klitki zajmował wielki, posiwiały, przypięty łańcuchem pies mieszaniec, rozciągnięty na mozaikowej posadzce ze słynnym napisem „ cave canem”. Psisko obwąchało nas, machając kudłatym ogonem. Traktowało swoje obowiązki akurat na tyle poważnie, by szczeknąć niemrawo raz czy dwa razy, zanim się znów ułożyło do snu. Sam dom – dwa piętra pomieszczeń otaczających atrium, częściowo otwarte mimo wilgotnego londyńskiego wiatru, smagającego kremowy marmur i czerwone dachówki – stał cichy jak śnieg w bożonarodzeniowy poranek. Za kolumnadą chodził jeden czy dwóch służących w miękkich sandałach, ale żaden z nich nie zwrócił na nas najmniejszej uwagi. Odźwiernemu, cieszącemu się zdecydowanie niełacińsko brzmiącym nazwiskiem Barraclough, udało się wreszcie świsnąć przez zęby i jednocześnie się odezwać.

— Panowie, ten dom wita was w imieniu Apollina, Minerwy i larów — rzekł.

Jego słowom ujął nieco majestatu najmocniejszy lancashirski akcent, jaki w życiu słyszałem.

Skłonił się przed błękitną kotarą wiszącą pod jedną z dłuższych ścian pomieszczenia, zgarnął ją na bok i odszedł, zmuszając Holmesa, by złapał materiał w garść, a nas obu, żebyśmy schylili głowy, przechodząc. Tak więc stając przed obliczem Laury Trease, od razu zginaliśmy się w ukłonie: znamienny początek.

Nie wydaje mi się, by mój przyjaciel został kiedykolwiek wcześniej albo później poddany tak uważnej inspekcji. Ja sam przywykłem do bycia niemal nieustannie obserwowanym – Holmes ćwiczy na mnie swoje umiejętności, a ja cieszę się, mogąc mu w ten sposób służyć – też jednak rzadko widywałem spojrzenie aż tak przenikliwe. Pani domu siedziała bardzo nieruchomo na skraju ustawionego na podwyższeniu stołeczka, trzymając w jednej dłoni wrzeciono z przęślikiem i granatową przędzą. W rogu pokoju stały krosna. Trudno było powiedzieć, ile właściwie ma lat, zapewne jednak nie więcej niż dwadzieścia pięć. Jej szczupłe ramiona okrywał ciężki, czarny, przetykany srebrną nitką jedwabny indyjski szal. Z dokładnością do tego jednego szczegółu przedstawiała sobą wierny obraz rzymskiej matrony w luźnej, miękkiej sukni, przewiązanej jedwabnym pasem, spływającej do samej ziemi i zakrywającej nawet stopy.

„Witaj, moje wdzięczne milczenie”. Te słowa przyszły mi nieodparcie na myśl, kiedy patrzyłem na jej spokojne czoło, prześwietną burzę ciemnych włosów, zebraną w skomplikowany węzeł warkoczy w idealnym naśladownictwie fresku na ścianie za jej plecami, jej miękko zarysowane, poważne usta. Uniosła minimalnie podbródek, tak by jej wzrok padał prosto na twarz Holmesa. Milczeli oboje prawie minutę. Dało się w tym wyczuć subtelną lecz niewątpliwą nutę rywalizacji. W końcu to ona przerwała ten pojedynek, nie zamykając oczy czy też odwracając głowę, ale uśmiechając się wolno i z zadowoleniem. Spokój przeobraził się w piękno. Kobieta odłożyła wrzeciono pod stołek.

— Pan Sherlock Holmes. A więc rzeczywiście pan żyje. Byłam ciekawa. To... interesujące.

Holmes sięgnął do swego myślowego worka sztuczek i przybrał swój najbardziej czarujący fason. Widziałem, jak kobiety miękną i zaczynają z nim współpracować, ledwo zwąchają ten jedwabisty, życzliwy ton i wyrażającą głęboki szacunek postawę.

— Droga pani, miałem nadzieję zainteresować panią czymś więcej niż samym faktem mojego istnienia. Zna pani pana Mortona Lannera?

Na moment jej twarz przesłoniła chmura niezadowolenia, ale nie powiedziała ani słowa, a tylko kiwnęła głową.

— Czy odwiedzał panią od czasu, gdy zmarł pani mąż?

— Nie.

Było to jak archeologia. Ziemia była twarda, nieustępliwa; wyglądało na to, że praca posuwać się będzie powoli; pod spodem kryły się albo wielkie tajemnice, albo w ogóle nic. Odgrywali tę scenę cal po calu, pytanie za pytaniem, jedną lapidarną odpowiedź po drugiej: zgrzyt łopatki, rzadko jakieś znalezisko, próby zinterpretowania wyrywkowo odsłanianych fragmentów murów i skorup. Na wpół oczekiwałem, że Holmes wybuchnie, żądając z irytacją, by zdradziła mu wszystko, co wie, nie tracąc czasu na kłamstwa ani wymijające odpowiedzi. On jednak delektował się chyba wyzwaniem, jakie postawiła przed nim jej powściągliwość.

Pani Trease twierdziła, że nic nie wie o żadnej czarze, w życiu jej nie widziała i jest tak samo zdumiona jak wszyscy inni, że jej mąż nie zadbał o jej bezpieczne przechowanie, skoro chciał ją komuś zostawić w spadku. Nie, nigdy nie spotkała sponsora męża ani z nim nie rozmawiała; możliwe, że jest on w posiadaniu czary, i równie możliwe, że nie jest.

Holmes przerwał milczenie, które zapadło na koniec rozmowy, kiedy dotarli do dna wykopu:

— Niezbyt pani lubi pana Lannera. Mogę zapytać, dlaczego? – Też to zauważył, to nieznaczne, przelotne zmarszczenie brwi, ale do tej chwili trzymał je w rezerwie; najpierw skomplikowana finta, polegająca na pytaniu wprost, potem nagły atak z zaskoczenia.

— Czemu miałabym nie lubić człowieka, którego ledwo znam?

Była bystra. Błyskotliwa jak igła, z polotem srebrno połyskliwych nasion mniszka i zostawioną na sam koniec puentą – sam rozum, wyniosłość i riposta cięta jak bat. Życie z Holmesem dogłębnie mi uświadomiło, jak uwodzicielskie potrafi to być połączenie – z początku uwodzicielskie tylko intelektualnie, choć ostatnio, od czasu jego powrotu, pożądałem też pewnych widoków, starałem się nie pamiętać pewnych snów. Zamiast się uodpornić, stałem się przez to tylko bardziej podatny, nie tylko na jego wpływ, ale i na podobne cechy u kobiet, mimo że dawniej szukałem u nich delikatności i ciepła. Obserwując ich dwoje, czułem się jak podglądacz na _peep show_ , jakby wspólnymi siłami rozpalili moje pragnienia i potrzeby, aż myśli mi poszybowały, a członek, wstyd powiedzieć, zmężniał mi w spodniach.

— Doświadczenie mówi mi — powiedział Holmes — że człowieka trzeba znać dobrze, żeby go nienawidzić lub kochać. Ale nie lubić? Zwykła antypatia to co innego, może ją wywołać zwyczaj tak trywialny jak zbyt głośny kaszel w teatrze albo noszenie lakierków. Rzeczy mniej namacalne uwierają czasem już przy przelotnej znajomości. Wrażenie, że ktoś się zaleca, w jakim bądź sensie tego słowa, do ukochanej nam osoby...

Dziwny – i niebezpieczny – sposób prowadzenia rozmowy z wdową o przyjacielu jej zmarłego męża, pomyślałem, ona jednak nie zareagowała.

— A więc uznał mnie pan w swoim poczuciu wyższości zaledwie za kobietę małostkową i zazdrosną, panie Holmes. Doskonale to pasuje do pańskiego twierdzenia, jakoby nie pojmował pan naszej płci, ale nie jest godne logicznego rozumowania.

Ku memu zaskoczeniu zamiast się zjeżyć w odpowiedzi na jej krytykę Holmes tylko się uśmiechnął. Wprawdzie na wpół podejrzewałem, że podobnie jak ja zastanawia się, dlaczego pani Trease nie zmieszał taki pomysł, że Lanner miałby się zalecać do mężczyzny, ale nie dał żadnego znaku, by tak było.

— Słuszna uwaga, droga pani. Ja jednak nie powiedziałem, o jakiej ukochanej osobie miałaby być mowa. Pan Lanner jest z natury czcicielem, a nie każdy pragnie czci. Lanner dość jasno okazał swój przesadny podziw tak dla pani, jak i dla pana Trease’a, mnie i obecnemu tu doktorowi Watsonowi. Jeżeli pod tym dachem okazywał go choćby w połowie tak mocno, to choćbyście państwo darzyli się nawet największym zaufaniem, mógł zburzyć spokój serca tak pani, jak i pani męża. Tak czy inaczej, widziałem podobną namiętność u korzeni bardzo wielu zbrodni.

Laura Trease westchnęła.

— Mówi pan o tych sprawach jak obserwator, z wyrachowaniem, jakby to było oczywiste zadanie arytmetyczne. Wystarczy odjąć dwa od trzech: mój mąż mnie kochał, zatem nie mógł już kochać nikogo innego; jego bardzo mu drogi przyjaciel mnie podziwiał, zatem musiał stać się jego rywalem. Nasza dzisiejsza kultura nie cierpi na przesyt miłości, lecz na jej niedostatek. Dlaczego odejmować, kiedy można dodawać?

Teraz udało jej się chyba Holmesa zaskoczyć. Stałem podekscytowany, nie wiedząc, czy chciała przez o powiedzieć to, co ja w swym zdumieniu zrozumiałem. Była młoda, ale nie dostrzegałem w niej ani dziewczęcej niewinności, ani ignorancji.

Nie zwracała na mnie uwagi; patrzyła tylko na Holmesa. Nie mogłem jej oczywiście winić. Jeżeli był to jakiś sprawdzian, to zdaje mi się, że go zdał. Odpowiedział jej lakonicznie, a w jego głosie nie było śladu oburzenia.

— Światła idea, pani Trease, ale taka, która nie znajdzie wielu zwolenników; gdyby nikomu nie przeszkadzało to, kogo kocha drugi człowiek, zostałbym zupełnie bez pracy.

— Och, jestem pewna, że zostałyby panu jeszcze chciwość i kłamstwo, podobnie jak tęsknota i frustracja, błąd i żal. Zresztą nie przyszliście tu panowie w sprawie żadnej zbrodni.

— Rzeczywiście; przyszliśmy w sprawie tęsknoty i frustracji, błędu i żalu, jak to pani tak zwięźle ujęła. Pani może i nie dba o to, kto kogo kocha. Czy może jednak tak się składa, że interesowało to pana Trease’a, a pana Lannera interesuje nadal?

— Czemu nie spyta pan pana Lannera? Jak już mówiłam, nie widziałam się z nim od jakiegoś czasu.

Wyglądało na to, że Holmes będzie naciskał, żeby mu odpowiedziała na pytanie, gdy nagle, demonstrując jedną z tych prędkich zmian nastroju i zamiarów, które zaskakiwały i dalej zaskakują mnie, nie do przewidzenia jak rozciągnięty nad ziemią potykacz, wprawiając mnie w konsternację i zachwyt jednocześnie, wzruszył ramionami, zgodził się z nią cicho i zrobił w tył zwrot, dodając energicznie:

— No cóż, dziękuję, że zechciała się pani ze mną spotkać. Wyrazy współczucia z powodu pani straty.

Zatrzymaliśmy się tylko na króciutką chwilę przy samych drzwiach, gdzie stare psisko w zamian za podrapanie go za uszami odprowadziło nas do wyjścia, i zanim zdążyłem go o cokolwiek zapytać, już byliśmy znów na ulicy, z powrotem w Londynie, który jak najbardziej interesował się tym, kogo człowiek kocha.

— Słowo daję, Holmes, czegoś takiego jeszcze nie słyszałem; zupełnie jakbyśmy natrafili na jakiś pokręcony trójkąt występnej namiętności – a jej to wcale nie poruszyło! Co sądzisz?

Zajęty obieraniem rękawa z psiej sierści, obrócił się ku mnie z tą chłodną i krytyczną miną, którą tak często powściągał moje domysły.

— Sądzę — powiedział cicho, rozwierając pięść i pokazując mi cienki wałeczek, który postawiony na sztorc brzęknął — że raz jeszcze odwiedzę kolegów pana Trease’a w Królewskim Towarzystwie Starożytniczym. Trease szczodrze obdarował niejedno muzeum, a jak wiesz, muzea nigdy nie pokazują zwiedzającym wszystkiego, co mają. Ten pojemnik — uniósł i pokazał mi tulejkę ze srebrnej blachy, skręconą z dwóch części, pierwotnie sporządzoną do przechowywania w niej małego zwitka papieru — był przymocowany do obroży naszego sędziwego znajomego. Wątpię, by zawierał jego imię i adres.

— Nie powinieneś go najpierw otworzyć? — zapytałem. — Jesteś pewny, że w środku jest klucz?

— Nie kłóć się ze mną, mój drogi Watsonie. Jestem tak pewny, że w środku jest klucz, że gotów jestem zaczekać z rozkręceniem pojemnika do chwili, gdy stanę pod samymi drzwiami, które ten klucz otwiera, dokąd by nie prowadziły.

Prowadziły do pomieszczenia wielkości szafy, co nie zmienia faktu, że miał rację, jak zwykle – zgodnie z jego przewidywaniami, jak zwykle. W najdalszym rogu najciemniejszej piwnicy dużego prowincjonalnego muzeum, które później wybłagało u mnie, bym nie tylko nie wymienił go z nazwy, ale i nie dał moim czytelnikom żadnej co do niej wskazówki, z tajemniczym westchnieniem zdobione drzwi otworzyły się na gabinet osobliwości tak bardzo osobliwych, że przez chwilę myślałem, że daliśmy się oszukać.

Przez całą podróż za miasto i poprzedzający ją dzień, wysyłając telegramy i ubiegając się o jak najbardziej intelektualne względy kustoszy i uczonych, mój przyjaciel nie zdradzał ochoty, by omówić ludzki dramat, który, jak sądziłem, odkryliśmy. Wydawał się zakłopotany tematem, nie w zwykły cenzorski sposób, w jaki nasz strażnik moralności, Prasa, łaje „nieobyczajność”, nigdy jej precyzyjnie nie definiując, tylko na jakiś sposób bardziej osobisty. Mogłem się spodziewać osądzających wypowiedzi o tym, jaką słabością i głupotą są uwikłania emocjonalne – im bardziej uwikłane, tym głupsze. Może poprzekomarzalibyśmy się luźno, jak to mieliśmy w zwyczaju, na temat natury ludzkiej i wyższości chłodnego rozumowania. I to by było tyle, a jego zakłopotanie przypisałbym po prostu wzgardzie. Gdyby nie to, że podłużny pojemniczek rzeczywiście zawierał klucz, może dalej przeżuwałbym słodkogorzki cukierek przekonania, że, czy to przez swe skłonności, czy z wyboru, Holmes jest ponad to wszystko.

Kolekcja mieszcząca się w tym pokoju przekreśliła tę możliwość.

Zdarzyło mi się czasem zobaczyć tu czy tam sprośną ilustrację, która przeszła przez tuziny spoconych rąk, a przemawiała, ogólnie rzecz ujmując, do najmniejszego wspólnego mianownika gustu, ale raczej rzadko kusiła mnie zwykła pornografia; wolałem nie słyszeć szelest papieru, a czuć pod palcami miękkie, ustępliwe ciało, pod wargami oddech z całowanych ust. To było coś innego. Było coś niezmiernie rzeczowego w zgromadzonych tu fallusach z brązu i terakoty – prostych i anatomicznie wiernych, groteskowo wielkich, ozdobnych i obwieszonych dzwoneczkami, nawet przymocowanych od poczerniałych od sadzy lampek: oto on, narząd męski, źródło rozkoszy i rozrodu; każdy z was takiego ma, panowie, nie wstydźcie się i niech się wam szczęści! Kręcący się przy nas i sam sobie ściskający w nerwowym odruchu ręce kustosz pośpiesznie zapewnił nas, że Rzymianie darzyli je ogromnym szacunkiem jako przedmioty rytualne, odwracające złe oko amulety, i zdecydowanie nie wyrabiali ich dla samej, eee, przyjemności. Schowano je tylko po to, żeby nie dopuścić do nich osób nieuświadomionych i podatnych na deprawację, by chronić delikatne uczucia dzieci i dam.

Może i tak. Ale przecież nie mógł powiedzieć tego samego o scenach spółkowania, przedstawiających mężczyzn i kobiety na łóżkach, zapierających się o ściany, energicznie robiących swoje na zboczach pagórków w otoczeniu kwiatów i skaczących zajęcy w każdej dającej się pomyśleć pozycji, w tym kilku takich, na widok których wybałuszyłem oczy, próbując dojrzeć, jak można je przyjąć, niczego sobie nie przemieszczając. O posągach unoszących twarze do nieba sprzed wielu stuleci w ekstazie o wiele bardziej ziemskiej niż niebiańskiej; fragmentach fresków, wyniesionych z na nowo odkrytych willi; płaskorzeźbach i odlewach ścigających się nawzajem bez opamiętania wśród porzuconych naczyń.

Wreszcie upchniętą z tyłu na wysokiej półce znaleźliśmy czarę z dwoma uchwytami, zrobioną z zielonego szkła i brązu, doskonale zachowaną mimo dnia ognia i deszczu popiołów. Dokładnie tak jak powiedział Lanner, dwie męskie postacie dzieliły się jednym napojem, spoglądając z czułą przyjaźnią znad brzegu dwuusznego naczynia, będącego lustrzanym odbiciem tego, które ozdabiały, podwajając i zwielokrotniając tę scenę w uciekającej w dal perspektywie czasu.

Holmes sięgnął po nią, zawahał się sekundę, obrócił ją z szacunkiem w dłoniach, obejrzał i przytknął do ust, jakby pił wino, którego dawno już w niej nie było. Obrócił do światła jej drugą stronę. Na niej ci sami mężczyźni – dało się uwierzyć, że to portrety konkretnych osób, tak precyzyjny był rysunek, tak starannie i sprawnie wytrawiony w metalu – polowali razem pieszo z oszczepami w rękach. Jakość tego przedmiotu nie ulegała wątpliwości, ale co on tu robił?

Dopiero kiedy Holmes pokazał mi rysunek wytrawiony na dnie czaszy czary, zrozumiałem. Starszy, brodaty mężczyzna przyciskał sobie młodszego do piersi. Rąbek jego tuniki miał owinięty wokół jednego umięśnionego przedramienia, dumnie prężącego wszystkie ścięgna, odsłaniając ciało młodzieńca do pasa. Drugą ręką sięgał w dół, żeby odgarnąć na bok swój własny ubiór. Obaj znajdowali się w stanie silnego pobudzenia seksualnego: kochanek miał właśnie wsunąć swój imponujący wzwód między uda ukochanego, który patrzył na jego mieczysko z rozchylonymi wargami, wyczekiwaniem i pogodnym spokojem.

Zdawało się, że te dwie postacie, przedstawione w sposób typowy dla sztuki tej epoki, otacza atmosfera oddania, zachwytu i czułości, a nie tylko namiętności i żądzy. Oczywiście możliwe, że to po prostu ja tak je widziałem; nigdy nie rozumiałem pożądania bez miłości, łatwo więc dostrzegam miłość wszędzie tam, gdzie widzę pożądanie.

— Bardziej w greckim stylu niż w rzymskim, powiedziałbym — orzekł cicho Holmes, nachylając ku mnie głowę, jakbyśmy regularnie dyskutowali nad zaletami sztuki erotycznej przy kolacji w restauracji Simpson’s.

— I Trease chciał to dać Lannerowi? — wybuchnąłem, na co mój przyjaciel zmarszczył czoło i spojrzał na mnie ostrzegawczo, zupełnie bowiem w mym zaskoczeniu zapomniałem, że mamy towarzystwo. Szczęście i odległość, dzieląca nas od Londynu, uśmiechnęły się do mnie – nazwisko naszego klienta nic kustoszowi nie mówiło.

Po powrocie do hotelu, a wróciliśmy _bez_ czary – choć bowiem prawem należała się naszemu klientowi, Holmes nie pomyślał chyba o tym, żeby wziąć od niego pisemne upoważnienie do odebrania jej w jego imieniu – spytałem go, jaki ma plan i dlaczego, w rzeczy samej, pokonawszy tak długą drogę, by odnaleźć spuściznę Lannera, nie przybył przygotowany na jej odbiór.

— ...Ponieważ podejrzewałem, że znajdziemy coś bardzo w tym stylu — odpowiedział cierpliwie. — Jak na razie czara jest bezpieczna, a nie jest jeszcze dla mnie jasne, czy wyrządzilibyśmy naszemu klientowi przysługę, dając mu to, o co nas prosił. Pamiętaj, że pani Trease nie odpowiedziała w końcu na moje ostatnie pytanie.

Mój wyraz twarzy musiał być dla niego łatwiejszy do przejrzenia niż zwykle, bo rzucił nań okiem raz i roześmiał się głośno.

— Watson, Watson. Mógłbym zbudować model twojego ciągu rozumowania z klocków, którymi bawiłem się jako dziecko. Widzisz pana Lannera – jego fizyczny powab, jego kobiece rozentuzjazmowanie – i wyobrażasz sobie, że oczywiście musi być podatny na awanse, które ten podarunek mógłby w oczach niektórych osób oznaczać. Słowa pani Trease bierzesz za nie więcej niż brawurę albo oznakę rozpaczliwej lojalności w obliczu dowodów i większej nawet wiedzy o swoim mężu niż ta, którą gotowa była się z nami podzielić, a mianowicie że żywił pewne pragnienia, których ona nie mogła zaspokoić, uczucia, które nie mogły zostać odwzajemnione w domu. Nie zaprzeczysz przecież.

Ponieważ tak właśnie, niemal co do joty, przebiegało moje rozumowanie, zaprzeczyć nie mogłem. Następne słowa, które do mnie powiedział, były ostre jak brzytwy i takie też miały być, jego śmiech bowiem zamarł, a jego miejsce zajęło rozczarowanie.

— Ja tymczasem — ciągnął Holmes — jestem skłonny wierzyć jej całkowicie, nie kusi mnie za to, by uznać Lannera za „ciepłego” na podstawie li tylko pozorów.

Surowa krytyka, ale zasługiwałem na nią, i to bardziej niż się – jak sądziłem – domyślał. Potrafiłem spoglądać na mężczyzn – czy też na jednego mężczyznę – i odczuwać tak podziw, jak i fizyczne podniecenie; póki jednak pożądałem głównie kobiet, mogłem myśleć o sobie jak o kimś niepodobnym do zniewieściałych młodzieńców, przechadzających się w poszukiwaniu zarobku wokół dworca Charing Cross, myśleć, że jest we mnie więcej mężczyzny niż w tych chłopaczkach, którzy mizdrzyli się w szkole do starszych uczniów i oddawali im w zamian za prezenty i ochronę. Byłem żołnierzem, dżentelmenem i... hipokrytą. Oto tam, na dnie czary, zobaczyłem scenę, która mnie poruszyła, która mnie pociągała. Nie mnie było zgadywać, kto jeszcze tak czuł.

— To nie drobiazg pokazać człowiekowi coś takiego jak ta czara i zapytać go, co ona jego zdaniem oznacza jako prezent od najbliższego przyjaciela. Na szczęście zastosowanie logiki może pozwolić nam całkiem uniknąć tej akurat konwersacji. Frederick Trease zapragnął ją dać przyjacielowi, _zanim_ zobaczył ją w całej jej okazałości. Laura Trease uważa, że jej mąż zdolny był do miłości, w każdym sensie tego słowa, tak do mężczyzn, jak i do kobiet, a w każdym razie jednego mężczyzny i jednej kobiety, ja zaś nie widzę powodów, by wątpić w jej opinię. Możliwe, że Trease zmienił zdanie, gdyż wiedział, że Lanner przyjąłby takie uczucia, może nawet samą ich sugestię, źle.

— I zamiast podzielać niesmak Lannera, pani Trease go zań znielubiła? — Odkryłem, że niesiony samą siłą rozpędu jego galopującego rozumowania, zaczynam wierzyć w to szalone przypuszczenie.

— Więcej; myślę, że miała pomysł na jakieś cyganeryjne _ménage a trois_ : mieliby wszyscy troje zamieszkać razem i po równo obdarzać się względami. — Wzruszył ramionami. — Niezwykły, jednak w tych okolicznościach zrozumiały powód, by powziąć urazę: fakt, że ktoś _nie_ chce przeciwstawić się konwencji i moralności.

Wydawał się taki tym nieporuszony, taki bezstronnie spokojny. Wiedziałem, że gardzi „konwencją” jako zwykłym zniewoleniem umysłu. Ale czy naprawdę uważał, że to nieistotne, czy małżonkowie dochowują sobie nawzajem wierności? Co sądził o „miłości, w każdym sensie tego słowa” między mężczyznami? Czy śmiałem go zapytać?

— Możesz zapytać. — _A więc i – być może – otrzymać odpowiedź, która mi się nie spodoba._ — A odpowiedź otrzymałbyś taką, że obchodzą mnie prawda i prawdomówność. Że uważam, iż człowiek powinien ślubować wierność i dotrzymywać słowa albo nie powinien ślubować wcale. Laura Trease powiedziała mi prawdę; byłbym zawiedziony, wręcz zdziwiony, gdyby ukryła ją przed mężem.

A jednak nie był zupełnie nieomylny. Drugiej rzeczy, która mnie ciekawiła, nie odgadł. Tak sobie myślałem. Czasem rozumiem, dlaczego Holmes sądzi, że jestem trochę tępy.

Postanowił nie zabierać mnie po raz drugi na spotkanie z panią Trease. Trudno przecież, żeby zażądała przyzwoitki. Kiedy wrócił, miał minę człowieka, który zdobył szczyt, ale znalazł na nim flagę zatkniętą przez kogoś innego: udało mu się osiągnąć odrobinę mniej, niż chciał.

— Wiedziała, ale i nie wiedziała — oznajmił, odwieszając kapelusz. — Wskazówką był pies.

— Tak, to na nim znalazłeś klucz.

— _Ja_ znalazłem, ale Laura Trease nie. Psia sierść, Watson. Ani za pierwszym razem, ani teraz nie było na jej ubraniu ani włoska tego wiecznie liniejącego starego kundla. Nie zajmowała się nim i nigdy nie znalazła klucza ani nie zastanawiała się, czego może strzec; naprawdę nic nie wiedziała o czarze. Kiedy zapytałem, jak w takim razie domyśliła się podwójnej natury Trease’a, odpowiedziała, że niczego nie musiała się domyślać: „Zapytałam go i mi powiedział.” Niezwykła kobieta; niezwykłe małżeństwo i dom.

— Ale miałeś rację w kwestii powodów, dla których żywiła niechęć do Lannera?

— Powiedziała, że to do siebie czuje niechęć. Za to, że uważała go kiedyś za godnego miłości. I że nie wini go za jego gusta, bo to by było niesprawiedliwe. Nie mogła jednak znieść jego braku miłosierdzia i współczucia.

— Wobec ludzi o... niekonwencjonalnych preferencjach? — Przyglądałem mu się uważnie, kiedy zapalał swoją starą fajkę z korzenia wrzośca i pociągał z niej, rozpalając tytoń. Chciałem wiedzieć, co on sam uważa za sprawiedliwy osąd w kwestii dobrego smaku w sprawach pociągu płciowego; czy sam miał w sobie współczucie dla mężczyzn takich jak Trease... i ja.

— Lanner prowadzi dom dla obłąkanych. Wiedziałeś o tym? A w każdym razie piastuje jakąś synekurę w zarządzie.

Dałem się zaskoczyć i wytrącić z równowagi tej nagłej zmianie kursu. Mogłem tylko siedzieć z otwartymi ustami, miną, którą sam raz czy drugi widziałem u szaleńców, urzeczonych jakąś wizją, która istniała tylko w ich własnym umyśle.

— To mały, prywatny zakład w Fulham, należący do jego rodziny, który oferuje swe usługi jako najnowocześniejsze rozwiązanie dla rodzin, dotkniętych klątwą obłędu.

— Chcesz powiedzieć dla samych nieszczęsnych psychicznie chorych członków tych rodzin.

— O, doprawdy?

Holmes zaczął chodzić tam i z powrotem po pokoju, poruszony, z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej zły. Ja, kiedy mnie sprowokować do gniewu, wybucham; on dusi się powoli pod przykryciem, a potem kipi. Jąłem się przygotowywać na nadejście tego sztormu.

— Trease cierpiał na okresy wielkiego osłabienia i rozpaczy, kiedy nie chciał nawet wstawać z łóżka, a do żony potrafił mówić tylko o daremności życia. Występowały one na zmianę z miesiącami, w czasie których, jak to ujęła, wracał do życia: wtedy pełen był po brzegi życzliwości dla innych i tryskał zapałem dla swojej jedynej wielkiej miłości, przeszłości.

Mój przyjaciel obrócił się i przeszył mnie przenikliwym spojrzeniem. W jego oczach wyraźnie zobaczyłem pytanie o to, czy opis ten brzmi dla mnie znajomo. Zastąpmy przeszłość rozwiązywaniem kryminalnych zagadek i odejmijmy bezmierną życzliwość dla drugiego człowieka (Holmes sam upierałby się przy precyzji w tym akurat punkcie), a byli jak litografia i jej matryca.

— Tego samego tygodnia, w którym odbył się pogrzeb, Lanner napisał do „Timesa”. Był to zbiorowy list, podpisany przez różnych jego współ... opiekunów, stwierdzający, że melancholia to całkiem wystarczający powód, żeby człowieka zamknąć. W tym też tygodniu nieustannie bolała mnie głowa od niezdrowych wyziewów z pożaru składu braci Smollettów, a mój lekarz — tu spojrzał na mnie ponuro — zabronił mi czytać gazet. Gdyby nie to, zauważyłbym powiązanie o wiele wcześniej.

Rzucił fajką w kominek, gdzie zamiast się roztrzaskać, odbiła się. Tlący się tytoń wysypał się na mosiężną kratę, ledwo o kilka cali od tureckiego dywanika.

— List przestrzegał przed szerzącą się w rodzinach „bojaźliwością” i przekonywał, że odpowiedzialność za przypadki, w których pozostający na wolności szaleńcy robią krzywdę czy to sobie, czy innym, spoczywa w całości na barkach ich nieuświadomionych żon, mężów, rodziców, rodzeństwa. _Odrażający_ tekst.

Podjąłem daremną próbę uspokojenia go.

— Jakże często ludzie boją się tego, czego nie rozumieją. Lannerowi brak życiowego doświadczenia. Być może powtarzał bezmyślnie coś, co usłyszał z ust osób starszych i, jak sądził, mądrzejszych od niego; nie miał też powodu przypuszczać, by Trease nie był pod każdym względem normalny.

Holmes zjeżył się jeszcze bardziej.

— Normalny? Coś może być dobre albo złe, znośne albo nieznośne. Co na Boga ma do tego „normalność”? W tym wspaniałym Mieście „normalnym” jest, że co wieczór tysiące dzieci idą spać głodne, a ludzie utrzymują się, jak mogą, z przeszukiwania ścieków. Miałem o tobie lepsze zdanie, Watson.

— Nie powiedziałem, że się z nim zgadzam — rzuciłem ostro, nie mając już tym razem ochoty grać roli wiernego i pokornego sługi. — Jesteś zły na Lannera i bierzesz to o wiele za bardzo do siebie, a skoro chcesz mówić o tym, co „nieznośne”, to do rzeczy nieznośnych z pewnością trzeba zaliczyć obwinianie pierwszego człowieka, który ci się nawinie, za błędy innego. Gdzie się podział „czysty, chłodny rozsądek”, Holmes? Gdyby mi zależało na normalności, nie wróciłbym tu i nie zamieszkał drugi raz z tobą. Dość nasłuchałem się uwag od znajomych w klubie – skoro mogłem sobie pozwolić na utrzymanie własnego domu, to czemu postanowiłem wracać do tego wariatkowa? Tak, tak mówili, a ja ich za to łajałem. Nigdy nie uważałem, że jesteś szalony, a tylko że wyjątkowy. Życie z tobą to największy blask i chwała moich dni, a w latach, kiedy cię nie było, za każdym razem, gdy szedłem Baker Street, oddałbym prawą rękę za to, by móc otworzyć frontowe drzwi, wejść na górę i zastać cię w domu. „Normalność” może się iść powiesić.

Nie podjąwszy w tej sprawie żadnej świadomej decyzji, staliśmy w niewielkiej odległości od siebie po dwóch stronach kominka. Gdzieś tak w połowie mych słów wyciągnąłem rękę i złapałem go za łokieć. On zabrał go gwałtownym ruchem, co jednak dało taki skutek, że zamiast się odsunąć, tylko przyciągnął mnie bliżej, nie miałem bowiem zamiaru go puścić. Za każdym razem, gdy wspominałem choćby przez krótką chwilę jego nieobecność, czułem przemożną chęć, właściwie przymus, zobaczenia się z nim, jeśli akurat byliśmy osobno, lub dotknięcia go, jeśli byliśmy razem.

Staliśmy tak pierś w pierś przez długą chwilę – może przez minutę, choć to łatwo zapomnieć, ile tak naprawdę trwa minuta. Obaj drżeliśmy – z oburzenia, z lęku, z niepewności; z czegoś bezimiennego, lecz głośnego i nagle wielkim głosem domagającego się wysłuchania.

— Największy blask i chwała? Czyżby? — Kącik ust Holmesa uniósł się w maleńkim uśmiechu, ale twarz miał poważną i patrzył mi w oczy, jakby w nich czegoś szukając. — Pamiętam, jak mi się zdaje, że młody Lanner tego właśnie wyrażenia użył, mówiąc o swojej przyjaźni z Frederickiem Trease’em. Jakże się więc szczęśliwie składa, że ostatecznie nie było jednak w jego szacunku dla Freddie’ego niczego niestosownego, niczego... nienormalnego. Trudno by było wyobrazić sobie, mój przyjacielu, lepszy przykład człowieka normalnego niż ty.

Oto więc była szansa na powiedzenie tego głośno, na kuszenie losu. Och, i szansa na udowodnienie Sherlockowi Holmesowi, że się mylił, co, szczerze mówiąc, samo w sobie mogłoby być wystarczająco kuszące, gdyby stawka nie była tak wysoka. Skoro prawie na pewno nie byłem dokładnie takim człowiekiem, za jakiego mnie uważał, lepiej było zacząć od jego wyobrażenia o mnie i przekonać się, jak długa droga dzieli je od rzeczywistości.

— Czym zatem charakteryzuje się ów doskonały wzór „normalności”?

Holmes odstąpił na krok. Dalej miałem dłoń na jego ręce.

— Regularnymi zwyczajami, umiarkowaniem w oddawaniu się przyjemnościom, łatwo wybaczalnymi nałogami – pod każdym względem dokładnie na odwrót niż, na ten przykład, ja.

— Krótko mówiąc, jest to jegomość bezdennie nudny.

Drażniłem się z nim, ale nie chodziło tylko o to. Oprawa klejnotu, tło, na którym rozgrywa się dramat – one z konieczności nikną, uchodzą podekscytowanemu wzrokowi świata. Nie mają w tej kwestii żadnych uczuć. Co innego zwyczajny towarzysz nadzwyczajnego człowieka.

— Gdzieżby. Zgodziliśmy się przecież: _doskonały_ wzór. Nie okazałbyś mi... zaufania, przyjacielu, gdybym ci powiedział, że nie chciałbyś być mną. Bądź Johnem Watsonem – bądź cnotliwy, przewidywalny i zadowolony z tego, co masz.

Odważyłem się; po dziś dzień nie wiem jak ani dlaczego, z tym tylko, że owo coś bezimiennego krzyczało mi w myślach do ucha: „ **Powiedz mu** , głupcze, powiedz mu teraz albo nigdy więcej nie wspominaj o tym żywej duszy.”

— A co, gdyby się okazało, że nie jestem ani cnotliwy, ani przewidywalny, ani zadowolony z tego, co mam?

Zaśmiał się, jakby to był prawdziwy żart.

— To co, zamienimy się? Ja zażywam mocne środki z nudów, nie jako lekarstwa. Nieraz złamałem prawo, o wiele więcej razy, niż nawet ty mógłbyś się domyślać. Gardzę snem i toleruję go tylko jako jeszcze jeden narkotyk, pozwalający mi uciec od męki intelektualnej bezczynności. Na zmianę głodzę się i objadam. Przed kobietami i szczęściem rodzinnym uciekam jak przed potępieniem. Ty palisz z umiarem, pijesz tylko dobre trunki. Owszem, trochę za bardzo lubisz wyścigi konne i atrakcyjne, czułe młode wdowy; ale nie grozi ci nędza ani skandal. Zdradź mi najmroczniejszy, najbardziej haniebny sekret z twej przeszłości, a będziemy go pewnie mogli wydrukować w niedzielnych gazetach jako komiczną historyjkę ku przestrodze.

Sam bym się może roześmiał, gdyby nie to, że mignął mi przed oczami taki hipotetyczny, oparty na faktach artykuł (i nędza i skandal, które by po nim nastąpiły). Zamiast tego zachłysnąłem się powietrzem, co zwróciło uwagę Holmesa na tyle, że na moment urwał, by zaraz znów zacząć droczyć się ze mną, spodziewając się usłyszeć o jakiejś błahostce, której mógłby stanowczo nadać należyte proporcje.

— No dalej, Watson, mów. Wróciłeś z kart piechotą, bo postawiłeś pieniądze, które miałeś na dorożkę? Nieprzyjaciel zastał cię w latrynie? Używałeś w mesie oficerskiej nie tych sztućców, co trzeba? Co to było?

— Nie co, kto. Murray — powiedziałem mu cicho.

— Ten ordynans? — Holmes spoważniał. Człowiek, który uratuje drugiemu życie, na zawsze już pozostaje tym naznaczony, podobnie jak ten, którego uratował. Nie wszystkie takie rany dobrze się goją.

Wystarczyło, że wymieniłem jego nazwisko, a stanął przede mną jak żywy: Charlie Murray z gospodarstwa rolnego na szkockim pograniczu, bystry i krzepki. Miał dwadzieścia dwa lata i już był żonaty – i niewierny.

Dopiero kiedy Holmes wszedł mi w słowo, dotarło do mnie, że większą część tego powiedziałem głośno.

— To chyba przecież nie było twoją winą?

_Winą? Moją winą było, że chłonąłem niezręczny podziw chłopaka i jego niezgrabne awanse zamiast go zbyć śmiechem i obelżywym słowem, jak to między towarzyszami broni; że wykorzystywałem jego i mój strach; że miałem taką wymówkę, że z gorzkich cytryn tego pustkowia trzeba przecież wycisnąć jakąś pociechę i radość; że stałem zaparty o polowy stół chirurgiczny, czując pod opuszkami palców, jak jeżą mu się krótko przystrzyżone włoski na karku, uciszając go, podczas gdy on spijał mnie i dygotał, obaj dygotaliśmy, jęczeliśmy pod brzemieniem pożądania – a było to jarzmo niezmiernie ciężkie i niewygodne, a jednak tak wyzwalające. Och, przyjacielu, niemało tu było moją winą._

— Watson?

Byłem czerwony jak burak ze wstydu i gorąca wspomnień _zwróć mi mój stary grzech_ , gdy tymczasem Holmes siedział przede mną w swoim fotelu, czekając na odpowiedź, wytężając wszystkie zmysły.

— Wiem, że to, co mam do powiedzenia, nigdy nie wyjdzie poza mury tego pokoju. — Teraz jego skupienie było jak skalpel: cięło mi skórę, zagłębiało się w mięśnie, zgrzytało o kości i przenikało do szpiku. — Jednak jeśli to powiem, to pokój ten stanie się innym miejscem, w którym może nie będę już mile widziany.

Pociągnął nosem i zapatrzył się na swoje paznokcie, prawie jakby się obraził.

— Sądzę, że aby tak się stało, druga z obecnych w tym pokoju osób musiałaby stać się najpierw innym człowiekiem. Nie mam takich planów. Mów, co masz do powiedzenia.

Fala wdzięczności, która mnie ogarnęła, przeobraziła się w falę słów i wylała ze mnie, zanim zdążyłem się wycofać pod osłonę obronnego ognia.

— Murray zdradził swoją żonę... ze mną. Nieraz. Łamiąc dyscyplinę wojskową, prawo, zasady moralne. Rzeczywiście byłem niesprawiedliwy wobec Lannera, tym bardziej, że z nas dwóch to ja powinienem wiedzieć, że mężczyzna, któremu sprawia rozkosz dotyk drugiego mężczyzny, nie musi zachowywać się jak kobieta.

Holmes wolno obrócił głowę i uniósł wzrok, spoglądając mi w oczy. Na wysokości otwartych ust miał wypisane na twarzy, literami wysokimi na cal, „jak to możliwe, że o tym nie wiedziałem?” Czekałem, aż mnie osądzi. Przywykłem do jego rozczarowania, gniewu, nawet łagodnych kpin ze mnie, ale na myśl o jego odrazie brały mnie mdłości.

— Rozumiesz oczywiście, że nie mogę pochwalić zdrady, choć to on złamał ślub, nie ty – powiedział w końcu, składając palce w wieżyczkę i zamiast na mnie, patrząc na nie.

— A reszta?

Wzruszył ramionami.

— Dyscyplina wojskowa? Żołnierze nie są z ołowiu; kiedy się nie jest na linii ognia, nie ma się chyba innego wyboru niż być człowiekiem, nie maszyną. Prawo – cóż, nie będę wnikał, ale niewykluczone, że je złamałeś w jego ówczesnym kształcie; niewykluczone też, że nie. Nie jesteś jednak, z tego co widzę, łobuzem, dla którego zgasła ostatnia nadzieja. Co zaś do zasad moralnych – wydaje mi się, że to już omówiliśmy.

Jąkając się, zacząłem wyrażać mą wdzięczność i zdumienie jego tolerancyjnym podejściem (nie powinienem się był zdumiewać: ze wszystkich ludzi, jakich znam, Holmes ma najbardziej... jednostkowe pojęcie odpowiedzialności jednostki za swoje czyny), kiedy mi przerwał.

— Nie wspomniałeś o naturze, Watson. Niektórzy nazywają to chorobą, a nawet przejściowym obłędem.

— „To”, Holmes? — Przewrotnie pragnąłem, by sam nadał rzeczy nazwę, bym mógł zobaczyć, jak jego usta układają się w te słowa. Tak rzadko mówił o miłości, czułości, pożądaniu. Nie zrobił tego – jest mistrzem w czekaniu, aż przeciwnik pęknie – a ja jednak nie chciałem o tym mówić, zrzucić z serca całego brzemienia.

— Jeśli mają rację, to jestem obłąkany, od kiedy pierwszy raz poznałem, co to znaczy pożądać kogoś; jeśli jestem chory, to nie pamiętam, żebym kiedyś był zdrowy. Kocham kobiety i myślę, że zawsze tak będzie. Ale i niektórych mężczyzn; niektórzy mężczyźni poruszają mnie z mocą, która wykracza poza moje zdolności rozumienia, poza prawo i moralność, sięgając poezji. Taką _mam_ naturę. — Nie dodałem, że jeden z tych mężczyzn ponad wszelką wątpliwość siedzi teraz ze mną w tym samym pokoju. — Może ci być trudno to pojąć, Holmes, ale ja potrzebuję tylko twojej akceptacji, nie zrozumienia.

Usiadłem w fotelu naprzeciw niego, przyglądając się mu; on dalej wpatrywał się w daszek upleciony z jego chudych palców, wijących się i gnących wokół siebie w rytm jego myśli. Z jego twarzy nie mogłem wyczytać prawie nic, jak z tej zamkniętej bramy. Kiedy w końcu się odezwał, jego słowa zaskoczyły mnie swą wnikliwością.

— Czy powiedziałbyś, Watson, że czujesz się przez to samotny? Wiedząc, że twoja natura nie jet dokładnie taka, jakiej oczekuje po tobie świat?

A zatem nie uznał lekceważąco, jak może zrobiłoby na jego miejscu wielu innych, że jestem po prostu zwyczajnym mężczyzną o jednym czy dwóch egzotycznych upodobaniach, zainteresowaniach, którym mogę wedle uznania oddawać się albo i nie.

— Czasami tak. Od czasu do czasu spotykam bratnią duszę – kogoś takiego jak Murray. Czasem po prostu przez bardzo długi czas udaję; udaję, że wystarczy mi ten jeden rodzaj więzi, jeden rodzaj bliskości. Wiem, że ty sam nie masz do tego wszystkiego cierpliwości, ale dla mnie to ważne.

— Cierpliwości... — Zamyślił się nad tym, a jego twarz przybrała odległy wyraz, nadając mu nagle wygląd poety albo jednego z tych mędrców, których widziałem w Indiach, kontemplujących świat wywrócony na lewą stronę, jakby patrzył z góry i z daleka na swoje miejsce w nim, na własną twarz odbitą w gwiazdach.

— Co się z nim stało, z Murrayem?

Oczywiście: w pierwszej kolejności chciał ustalić ostatni szczegół. Mogłem mu powiedzieć tylko tyle, ile sam wiedziałem: że zanim wyzdrowiałem na tyle, żeby móc znów rozpoznać czyjąś twarz, Murray zniknął, wtapiając się z powrotem w życie, które ja miałem niedługo zostawić za sobą. W końcu nigdy się nie dowiedziałem, co się z nim stało. Mam nadzieję, że żyje gdzieś szczęśliwie na tym świecie, a jeśli nie, to zasnął w spokoju na zawsze w ziemi.

— ...Kochałeś go? — Chodziło mu o to, czy to możliwe. Czy da się kochać drugiego mężczyznę tak głęboko, jak można by kochać żonę.

— Lubiłem go, ale czy go kochałem? Nie.

— A innego? — „Innego”, nie „kogoś innego”. Nie Mary, tylko innego mężczyznę.

Po co chciał wiedzieć, żeby raz jeszcze dać wyraz swej pogardzie dla pojęcia miłości? Czy ta rozrywka nigdy mu się nie nudziła? Nie odpowiedziałem, bo i po co?

— Bratnie dusze... — powiedział i nagle wydał mi się smutny i zapragnąłem go zapewnić, że jego przyjaźń wystarczy mi, żeby na zawsze odegnać ode mnie samotność. Chciałem to zrobić i nie mogłem. Niech Czytelnik mnie źle nie zrozumie; jego przyjaźń naprawdę była największym blaskiem i chwałą moich dni. Wierzyłem też, że mnie sobie ceni za moją pomoc, choćby niewielką, bo na taką było mnie stać; że mnie sobie ceni jako tę oprawę, w której on błyszczy. Czuć się w tych okolicznościach samotnym i pragnąć czegoś więcej było aktem niewdzięczności, wręcz zachłanności – a jednak tak właśnie się czułem, a nie mogłem znieść myśli o tym, że miałbym go okłamać.

Nachyliłem się i poklepałem go niezręcznie po dłoni.

— Może obaj — powiedziałem — każdy na swój sposób, cieszymy się, że mamy towarzystwo w samotności?

Szybki jak walcząca z wężem mangusta, złapał mnie za rękę i przyłożył ją sobie do kolana. Prawie spadłem z fotela.

— Watson, chciałbym, żebyś zrozumiał... że nie różnimy się aż tak bardzo, jak przypuszczasz.

Przyszła moja kolej gapić się z otwartymi ustami, choć mniej elegancko, niż to zawsze jakoś udaje się jemu. Gdyby to zrobił ktoś inny, wziąłbym jego gest za nieudolny flirt, ale równie dobrze mógł to być po prostu rozpaczliwy uchwyt człowieka tonącego. Siedziałem bardzo nieruchomo, nie śmiąc powiedzieć słowa z obawy, że mógłbym go obrazić albo spłoszyć.

— Lata temu, w siedemdziesiątym siódmym, prowadziłem taką sprawę dla firmy Craven i Craven. To byli wydawcy i mieli nieuczciwego pracownika, którego udało mi się zdemaskować. Człowiek ten prowadził na boku dochodowy interes, wydając literaturę... specjalistyczną. Część z niej wpadła mi w ręce, a czytając, zostałem zmuszony do stawienia czoła pewnemu przykremu faktowi.

Takiemu, że nie miał takiej odporności na pociąg fizyczny, do jakiej aspirował; bo przecież słowo „specjalistyczna” musiało być tu eufemizmem na „pornograficzna”, a zapewne także „perwersyjna”.

— Naturalnie zacząłem to podejrzewać wiele lat wcześniej. Wydawało się to pasować do siebie, że miłość romantyczna jest śmiechu warta, że kobiety to zagadka, że zaprzątanie sobie głowy czy to jednym, czy drugim to strata czasu. Gromadziłem i katalogowałem w myślach szczegóły zwyczajów mężczyzn i wykonywanych przez nich zawodów, unikając konfrontacji z niektórymi z przyczyn, dla których fascynowali mnie oni o tyle bardziej niż płeć piękna. Ale po przeczytaniu tych opowiadań zrozumiałem. "Diogenes" może i jest najdziwniejszym klubem w Londynie, ale z pewnością znajdzie się w rodzinie Holmesów coś odeń dziwaczniejszego.

A więc taka była prawda i nareszcie została ujawniona. Odkryłem, że nie jestem nią wstrząśnięty, a nawet nie bardzo zaskoczony; szczerze powiedziawszy, zaskoczyło mnie raczej to, że nie dałem się zaskoczyć bardziej. Domyślam się, że miały z tym coś wspólnego lata moich pobożnych życzeń: lata, w czasie których pragnąłem czegoś tak bardzo, że kiedy wpadło mi w ręce, pogwizdując, wsunąłem to sobie do kieszeni i poszedłem dalej pewnym krokiem milionera.

Holmes spojrzał na półkę nad kominkiem, wyraźnie tęskniąc do papierosa na uspokojenie – dłoń, którą wciąż trzymał na mojej dłoni, drżała – ale zamiast po niego wstać, posłał mi tylko słaby uśmiech.

— I to prawda, drogi chłopcze — dodał — bardzo się cieszę, że mam w tej samotności jakieś towarzystwo.

— I aż takie to było przykre? Przeczytać i zrozumieć?

— To było... było tak, jakbym miał w ręce przewodnik turystyczny Cooka po kraju, którego język wreszcie poznałem. Przewodnik w ręce, ale żadnego przewodnika, który by mnie do niego zabrał i po nim oprowadził.

Czy kiedyś takiego znalazł? Pomyślałem, że pewnie nie. Zrobiło mi się go żal, a jednocześnie drgnął we mnie inny, mniej szlachetny impuls. Ja też czytałem takie rzeczy i lubieżne detale opowiadań, w których jeden mężczyzna pozbawia dziewictwa drugiego, czy to delikatnie acz namiętnie, czy bardziej brutalnie, choć też za jego ochoczą zgodą, jak nic innego podnosiły mi puls i stawiały członek w gotowości. Postanowiłem zaryzykować i delikatnie ścisnąłem go za nogę dłonią, którą on przykrył wcześniej swoją.

— Można przecież skorzystać z usług bardziej doświadczonego od siebie podróżnika. Co sądzisz?

Żaden wschód słońca nad Kandaharem nie był tak piękny jak jego uśmiech, po którym zobaczyłem, że tego chce, że jest mój, wystarczy poprosić.

— Że to wyśmienity pomysł, mój drogi Watsonie, i idealny do tego człowiek.

Wziął mnie za rękę, jakby to on był tu przewodnikiem, nie ja, i przeszliśmy do jego sypialni, gdzie ze ściany patrzył na nas, teraz już też przestępców, zwarty szereg zbrodniarzy. Nie zwróciłem na nich żadnej uwagi, podobnie jak na żadne detale wystroju – łóżko, krzesło, stos ubrań, piętrzących się na jednej komodzie, porozrzucane na drugiej szczotki do ubrania, zapałki i ogarki, wiszący na otwartych drzwiach szafy stetoskop, który jakiś czas temu zgubiłem. Wszystkie te rzeczy mignęły mi jak przelotne krajobrazy we śnie; równie dobrze moglibyśmy być w Timbuktu, a tyleż samo bym się tym przejął.

Zmysły miałem za to całkiem przebudzone: czułem, jak coś mnie ciągnie za mankiety, słyszałem wymruczane pod nosem przekleństwa pod adresem spinek do kołnierzyka i czułem w ustach smak tytoniu i dogorywającej niewinności. Pocałowałem więc przyjaciela, mocno, niechlujnie i żarłocznie; sztuka po sztuce zdjąłem z niego ubranie, po każdej warstwie robiąc przerwę, żeby go podotykać, najpierw nieśmiało, później odważniej; poczułem pod dłońmi eleganckie, twarde płaszczyzny jego łopatek, kiedy wił się i drżał od dotyku przebiegających mu po kręgosłupie opuszek palców, z jękami rozkoszy na ustach, głośnymi wobec tego milczenia, w jakim odkrywał i z jakim się oddawał. Jego głos...

O Boże kochany, jego głos.

Jeszcze go nigdy takim nie słyszałem: stęsknionym, w westchnieniach, w uniesieniach. Doznania zmysłowe były nam panem, my – ich niewolnikami. Nie moglibyśmy odmówić im posłuszeństwa, choćby nasze życie od tego zależało. Skądś z oddali usłyszałem odgłos zbliżających się kroków, lekkich, kobiecych, które nagle potknęły się jakby, zamarły i odzyskały równowagę, po czym stopniowo ucichły, oddalając się od drzwi, które nie były zamknięte na klucz – których, jak się okazało, nigdy nie mieliśmy zamykać na klucz, była bowiem na świecie więcej niż jedna niezwykła kobieta. Co zresztą znaczą czyjeś kroki, kiedy Sherlock Holmes poświęca każdą uncję swojej uwagi rozpinaniu człowiekowi spodni? Kiedy go prosi, by ten powiedział mu, czego chce, co by to nie było, kiedy proponuje wszystko, „wszystko, drogi chłopcze”, wszystko, o czym czytał – bo oczywiście wszystko pamięta – i wszystko, o czym nie czytał, _wszystko_.

Przemknęła mi przez głowę oślepiająco kolorowa fantazja _wszystkiego_ – rzeczy, które już kiedyś robiłem, i takich, których nie robiłem nigdy. Niekończący się szereg aktów żądzy i miłości: jak mam członek w jego ustach; jak on ma członek w moich; jak dosiadam okrakiem jego szczupłych pleców, nogi mam wzdłuż jego zgrabnych pośladków, jądra kładą mi się ciężko na jego miękkiej skórze i patrzę na mój własny wytrysk; jak stoję przygarnięty do jego piersi jak ten młodzieniec na dnie na wpół zagrzebanej czary, mający właśnie dać kochankowi rozkosz między swoimi udami, na które tamten patrzy z takim zachwytem; jak jeszcze tej samej nocy wchodzę w niego, a on krzyczy bez słów, obnażając zęby, doprowadzony do skraju przepaści i poza niego, szybując, spadając, umierając pode mną.

W rzeczywistości powiedziałem coś trochę mniej wymyślnego.

— Rozbieraj się. Ze wszystkiego. I do łóżka.

Ciało ludzkie jest dziełem sztuki natury, najbardziej zaś wtedy, gdy są to oglądane po raz pierwszy nagie kształty kochanka. Udawało mi się przez te lata wymóc na Holmesie, żeby coś jadł, ale wiedziałem, że zawsze będzie chudy, podobnie jak ja, gdy jestem zdrowy, w naturalny sposób zaokrąglam się i przybieram zażywną sylwetkę ziemianina. Być może kiedy na nas spojrzeć, słabo do siebie pasujemy, ale leżąc jeden w ramionach drugiego, dopełnialiśmy się idealnie, siła przy krzepkości. Wielbiliśmy się nawzajem ustami i rękami, oddając cześć najdrobniejszym detalom – muszlom jego uszu, koniuszkom moich wąsów – i najdumniejszym, prężącym się na baczność dowodom odwzajemnionego pożądania.

Tarzaliśmy się i mocowali, a nasze stojące jak żołnierze członki, twarde jak kość, ślizgały się i ocierały o siebie, aż jęczeliśmy przy każdym dotknięciu. On chwycił mnie pierwszy, eksperymentując z delikatnymi i niedelikatnymi dotknięciami, a odkrywszy, że najbardziej odpowiadają mi niedelikatne, zaczął mnie masturbować równie mocno, jak sam mógłbym to robić, w zimową noc, kiedy inaczej nie można się ogrzać. Prawie mnie doprowadził do przedwczesnego finiszu, nim go powstrzymałem, pragnąc przeciągnąć to tak długo, jak to fizycznie możliwe.

Ująłem jego dłoń i położyłem ją wyżej, żeby mógł objąć rękami mój zaokrąglony brzuch. Zrobił to z uśmiechem, potem się roześmiał, kiedy zacząłem się wiercić i chichotać od łaskotek. Ze szczęścia kręciło mi się w głowie, ale otrzeźwiałem, żeby znów go pocałować, przebiegając szybko palcami po jego żebrach i szepcząc, że muszę go jeszcze odkarmić. Słysząc to, schylił głowę tak szybko, że ledwo miałem się jak przygotować, i raz jeszcze doprowadził mnie na skraj uważnymi liźnięciami – niewprawnymi, próbnymi pieszczotami nowicjusza. Tym razem to on się odsunął, chcąc jeszcze odroczyć koniec, i przytrzymał mi biodra, żebym nie mógł ich unieść na spotkanie jego ust; prześledził nimi szlaczek włosów, biegnący od mojego krocza do piersi, kosztując pot i sól.

Przyszła moja kolej ucztować. Większe doświadczenie dawało mi przewagę: przeciągnąłem kciuk po linii symetrii jego ciała, tego szwu, wzdłuż którego połowa ludzkości się rozszczepia, a połowa spaja, gdzie wszystkie nerwy, jeśli je odpowiednio pobudzić, powodują obrzmienie i napięcie otaczających je części ciała, bez względu na ich kształt. Mężczyzna, kobieta, człowiek bez płci, człowiek płci obu (widziałem i takich, i takich). Cóż to ma za znaczenie? Doznania zmysłowe są ich panem.

Doznania zmysłowe – i uczucia. Jego jądra pieściłem w dłoni – nie za mocno, tylko tyle, żeby się przebudziły i wypełniły, żeby wyrywało mu się z bezsilnych ust moje imię. Trzonek jego prącia całowałem, ssałem i pieściłem językiem, stosując wszystkie sztuczki, jakie dane mi było w życiu poznać. Rozłożył szeroko kolana, błagając mnie nieskromnie o więcej ( _takimi słowami!_ – boskimi, wulgarnymi, rozpalającymi ponad ludzką wytrzymałość) i wydając mi rozkazy, a ja, okazując mu posłuszeństwo, czułem radość, dobrze znaną, a jednak jak zwykle nową, radość ze sprawiania mu przyjemności, z bycia na swoim miejscu. Zawsze bowiem, kiedy oddawałem mu do dyspozycji siebie i te nieliczne przydatne cechy i umiejętności, które ja miałem, a on nie, powstawało z tego coś szlachetnego i pięknego.

Szlachetnego, pięknego, a w najlepszym razie chwalebnego; i to do chwały dobiegliśmy, niewiarygodnie, prawie jednocześnie, jakby powielając częsty w „specjalistycznej” literaturze stereotyp. Czułem, jak próbuje się jeszcze powstrzymać, zapierając się piętami w materac, podczas gdy całe jego ciało poruszało się w rytm pchnięć, jakie mi zadawał w usta, płytkich i prędkich jak jego oddech, rwący się i przechodzący w jęk. Doszedł więc do finału i zatrzymał się, cofnął z drogi akurat o tyle, ile trzeba było, żeby powstrzymać wytrysk, nie o tyle, żeby utracić gruntowną, rozpaczliwą jego potrzebę. Doprowadzał mnie tym do szału, do takiego szalonego pragnienia, żeby pozbawić go tego żelaznego panowania nad sobą, żeby zatracić moje własne. Zacząłem pieścić i ściskać mój członek, snując fantazje, w których go przeszywam, uczę pokory, czynię bezradnym. A przecież wiedziałem, że to niemożliwe, że nigdy taki nie będzie. Przeciwnie; myśl o tym, jaki będzie – wciąż bezlitośnie dominujący, nawet poddając się sodomii i nie tylko niej – wreszcie mnie rozbroiła i pokonała. W tej samej chwili on w końcu ustąpił i razem runęliśmy w przepaść w chaotycznej plątaninie rozluźnionych ciał i wilgotnej pościeli.

— Watson. _John_ , mój Boże. To było... coś więcej, niż sobie wyobrażałem. Zdecydowanie.

— Coś lepszego?

Oniemiały od zadyszki, zaszczycił mnie tym patentowanym spojrzeniem, które tak często stosował, by mi przekazać, że raz jeszcze powiedziałem coś oczywistego.

Zaraz jednak wziął mnie w ramiona, podciągnął wyżej i położył sobie na piersi. Jego serce biło mi prosto do ucha jak młotem. Lewą rękę przyłożył do serca mnie; moje też gnało, ale potem jego rytm uspokoił się i wyrównał. Holmes szarpnął na ślepo za wiszącą z boku poszwę kołdry, wyciągnął ją, aż prawie spadła na podłogę, i nas nią powycierał. Spotkała mnie jedyna w swoim rodzaju przyjemność patrzenia, jak podchodzi nagusieńki do miski i myje się gąbką do czysta, doprowadza sobie do porządku włosy, paznokcie (czułem na bokach ślady po nich), godność. Uwiłem nam żołnierskie posłanie z czystych koców, oporządziłem się, ile chciałem – czyli nie za bardzo, widziałem bowiem w jego oczach błysk, oznaczający, że zanim wstanie dzień, na pewno znów będę rozchełstany – i zawołałem go, żeby do mnie dołączył.

Były do powiedzenia pewne słowa i zostały one wypowiedziane. Poczynione zostały pewne wyznania. Pewne przyszłości zostały obiecane ściszonymi głosami i przypieczętowane uroczystym pocałunkiem. Od tego czasu minęło pół życia, a ja mogę powiedzieć, że nadal poczuwamy się do wszystkiego, co powiedzieliśmy w tej rozmowie, i odbylibyśmy ją jeszcze raz w każdej chwili.

Nie, nie sądzę, żeby Czytelnik musiał te słowa koniecznie usłyszeć. Czy nie byłem dość szczery w kwestii naszych uczynków, że muszę jeszcze powtarzać słowa? Prywatność męskich serc to skarb, a już największy dla mojego przyjaciela Sherlocka Holmesa. Nie bądź tylko naiwne, Dziecię innej epoki. Kochaliśmy. Wszystko inne to szczegół. Możesz wątpić, drogi Czytelniku, w opowiadania i powieści, które wydałem; wątpić w to, które masz teraz przed sobą; wątpić w istnienie Fredericka i Laury Trease’ów, Mortona Lannera, dziwnego domu w Highgate i na wpół zagrzebanej czary; nie wolno Ci tylko pod żadnym pozorem wątpić, że z całego serca kochałem Sherlocka Holmesa, a on mnie.

Ułożyliśmy się w jego łóżku tak wygodnie, jak się dało, kiedy z mgły wyczerpania i zadowolenia wynurzyła się i naszła mnie zbłąkana myśl i usiadłem prosto.

— Co ze sprawą, Holmes?

Holmes założył sobie długie ręce za głowę i westchnął w zamyśleniu.

— Ze sprawą, hmm. Cóż, mój drogi Watsonie, pewni ludzie dla własnego dobra nie powinni znać pewnych rzeczy i bardzo możliwe, że należy do nich prawda o tej czarze. Chyba powiem panu Lannerowi, że obawiam się, że może już nigdy i nikt nie zgadnie, co ta sprawa kryła w sobie na dnie.

 

KONIEC

 


End file.
